


Such an Empty Word, Sorry

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gaster Blaster (Undertale), Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Random & Short, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole, most of the characters are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sans has many regrets in life. His most current ones involve Frisk...and a truckload of memories he'd rather forget.





	Such an Empty Word, Sorry

How are you supposed to comfort someone after the unthinkable? The one thing you _ never _ wanted to happen to them. That _ already _ happened to you. How do you deal with that? Do you stand there silently and see if they'll come to you? Do you approach them yourself? I wasn't sure what to do…

They looked up to me… I'm their big brother. They _ trusted _me to protect them… But I didn't.

They went through the unthinkable. What I wouldn't wish on another being in a thousand years..._unless _ they hurt my little brother.

I hugged them and dried their tears. I taught them how to control their new form and abilities. I was there for them…because I wasn't there for them before.

I could say sorry as much as I wanted, but it didn't mean a single thing. It didn't fix the situation, it didn't turn back time. Was I completely to blame though?

Was I?

_ Was I? _

No…

No, I wasn't. I do carry part of it though. I should have protected them like I said I would. _ I should have gotten to them sooner. _

Too little, too late. _ He _ got a hold of them. He used them like he used us. The pain, the confusion, _ the betrayal… _

We trusted him at first, but that quickly changed. As soon the experiments began, our trust and respect for him were gone forever. I wonder if they ever trusted him. I hope they didn't. He's not even fit enough to stand on the ground they walk on.

We both know why he did it. He was curious… _ He's always curious. _

Curious…

_ Intrigued… _

**Obsessed…**

If I had my way, he wouldn't even exist anymore. If only…

Someday I will get my revenge. He will pay for what he has done to all of us. He wanted monsters? _ We can be monsters. _

For now, it's just me and them. I only hope I can be a better brother.


End file.
